Forbidden Fancies: The Babysitter
by Naomi Yagawa
Summary: Manga inspiration. Some smutty smutness ;)


Got the inspiration from the latest Naruto Gaiden chapters, when Sarada looks up at Naruto and blushes, and her saying she's surprisingly comfortable around him at what not. And come on, think about it. Naruto had the hots for Sakura, and lets all just stop pretending he didn't also have some kind of hots for Sasuke (because he did.) So Sarada and him is realistic, albeit obvious and obviously inappropriate age differences...

ANYWAY, had to do it. It was easy, and no one else did it! Hopefully someone comes along and does it better, because I'm interested in Sarada crushing on Naruto.

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We can't thank you enough for spending time with Himawari while we're out of the village." Hinata said in a warm tone, while her look alike danced around the room with a chipper voice. "Sarada-neesan! Heehee!" Himawari chimed.

"It's no problem at all Lady Hinata-sama." Sarada bowed. Now a full fledged ninja, the world was experiencing a wonderful era of peace, and there were few missions to keep them employed. "Thank you for the opportunity to serve you and the Hokage."

"You're really doing us a favor! And we're happy to give you a bonus as well." The seventh yelled from the other side of the room. "I've been so busy, Hinata hasn't had a chance to get away from the house."

"You're busy now dad!" Shouted Bolt, bursting with sass as usual. "You're just a clone, the real old man is in the office! C'mon mom, lets get outa here!" He shouted, giving Sarada a pouty glimpse before running out the door.

Was he blushing? She thought to herself, it seemed Bolt acted strangely towards her, ever since they were teamed up together.

"They'll be in the Hidden Mist, attending a conference regarding existing kekkei genkais. Hinata is representing the Hyuuga's. Word is your father might be there!" The Orange Hokage said, with little thought to the weight of his words.

Sarada's eyes widened at the thought of her father, who was still distant and absent from her life. Being with the Uzumaki family reminded her of the happy family she never had. Naruto realized the effect of this reminder, and his face softened. He walked over to the young Uchiha and rested his hand on her head, she looked up at him and blushed. He looked over to Hinata, who nodded at him.

Lady Hinata and Bolt were late to leave the village, but they decided it was worth it to put together a message from Sarada for her father.

Naruto and Himawari waved to the pair as they left their quaint household.

"Sarada-nee, lets go play!" Himawari squealed, running up the stairs into her room. "I'll be right there!" Sarada replied. Naruto closed the door, looking over at the young Uchiha, who had begun to blossom into quite the young woman. She wore her pink mini skirt and a red top that reminded him of Sakura as a teenager, only now that top bore the Uchiha crest. She still wore her glasses, but he thought she was quite cute, and found himself feeling very nostalgic, and something else…

"That outfit, you look a lot like Sakura-chan!" He said in a humorous tone, smiling. Sarada smiled, and without much thought, the Orange ninja added "You know, I used to have a huge crush on her!" He chuckled.

Sarada blushed madly, trying to avert her eyes from the handsome blonde man before her. She glanced back up at him nervously, and her asphalt eyes met his piercing blue ones. Naruto felt some embarrassment, and a blush crept onto his cheeks. The air was tense and neither knew what to say. Sarada could feel a strange attraction growing within her as their gaze locked. "Sarada-cha-..."

"nee-san!" Himawari bounced down the stairs, "Come on come on! Let's go play!" The tension broke, and the purple haired child grabbed Sarada's skirt hem, pulling her away. Naruto put on a goofy grin and formed a hand sign. "Call me if you need anything!" *poof*

Sarada followed the child up the stairs, staring into nothing, unable to shake the thought of the Seventh Hokage's warm and charming face, smiling back at her.

—Later that night.—

"I'm home!" Naruto yelled up the stairs, hanging his cloak by the door.

"Papa!" Himawari squeaked, running down the stairs and into his arms.

Sarada followed her down the stairs. She smiled and greeted the Hokage, both acted like the earlier tension had never existed. "Thanks again Sarada! I know Himawari sure is grateful, but so am I." He said.

"It's no trouble at all, really." Sarada said kindly, smiling up at him. "I should get going!"

"I'll walk you home!" He said, and before she could protest, he made a clone and walked her out the door way. Himawari waved at her from inside.

The pair walked down the darkened village streets in silence. Sarada tried to think of something to say to break the silence.

"You know, Sarada…Sasuke grew up without a father around as well. He was killed when he was very young." Naruto said in a warm tone. She looked at him with some surprise.

"Yea, my mom has told me about it." She smiled, someone as great as the seventh could actually relate to her.

"Maybe he doesn't know how best to be a father to you, but he still cares."

She smiled up at him, meeting his warm blue eyed gaze.

"Same with me, you know." He said, his voice softened.

She blushed, and they stopped, gazing at each other. He care about me?

"I grew up without a father too." He said in a jovial tone. "I know what it's like though, it can be lonely."

She reflected on how difficult her life has been without a father, her mother dealing with so many things on her own. Spending days and nights alone at home while Sakura worked as a medic. Her eyes began to water, she noticed that Naruto had stopped behind her, and she turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. He walked up to her and put a strong hand softly on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sarada." He wiped a tear from her cheek with his other hand. "You have Sakura, I know she'd do anything to protect you." He smiled down at the lovely Uchiha, looking over her stunning features. The longing to save Sasuke and the infatuation he felt for Sakura were coming back to him, all mixed up and suddenly weighing down his heart. "And I'm always here for you, too."

Sarada suddenly felt so comfortable, like she was talking with an old friend, not a countries leader. She looked up at the blonde man with a charming smile, her eyes piercing his, and this time he was the one to blush.

"Thank you, Nanadaime." She turned to him, facing him with her body. His hand was still close to her face, with his other hand on her shoulder.

"Sarada-chan…" He went to stroke her cheek, mesmerized by the moment. Her cheeks flushed red at the gesture, his strong hand rested on her cheek.

"NARUTOOOOO!" A loud familiar shriek was heard from down an alley, making Sarada and Naruto flinch from fear and pull away from each other. Sakura came running towards him, with her fist in the air. "How dare you keep my Sarada out so late!"

"S-s-sakura!" Naruto mumbled nervously, "I guess that's my cue to go!" He made a hand sign, and glanced over at Sarada, giving her a smile and a wink before poofing into smoke.

Sakura swiped at the air with her fist. "That idiot! I'm sorry Sarada, you must be tired, let's get home."

"I'm not a child anymore! You don't have to treat me like one!" Sarada said in a frustrated tone, if her mom still saw her as a child, then maybe Naruto did too…

"Sarada…" Sakura said, surprised. Sarada stormed off towards their home.

 _How could I be feeling this way…He's old enough to be my father! But then again…I never really had a father, so, I don't really feel that it's taboo…Ack this is so confusing!_

—Next day—

"Thanks again Sarada! Let me know if you need anything!" Naruto said warmly, once again, they both pretended that nothing had happened, and in a flash he disappeared. Sarada just smiled, trying to hide her blushing complexion. Naruto's real body was sweating from the tension, remembering last nights events, and the strange emotions that had been growing between them.

Midway through the day, Himawari fell asleep, and Sarada decided to get cleaned up. I hope they don't mind if I use their shower.

"Alright Naruto-sama, you can head home early if you like!" Shizune said, the day had been pretty light, and very little work was pressing.

"Alright, later!" Naruto took off in a flash, heading home, Sarada crossing his mind more that he was comfortable with.

Sarada stepped out of the shower, looking around for a towel.

Naruto opened the front door, concerned at the silence in the home. He walked quietly up the stairs, finding a sleeping Himawari in her room. He smiled down at her, but wondered where Sarada was. Maybe she left already? Hmmm "Aaah!" *SLAM* He heard, coming from the master bathroom.

Sarada slipped on the wet floor, and hit her head on the edge of the counter, collapsing on the ground.

"Sarada?" Naruto called out, knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?" He knocked louder, getting nervous. "Sarada?! What happened, are you alright?" There was no answer, and Naruto grew anxious and impatient. "I'm coming in!" He announced, breaking the door open.

The room was misty, and the sight before him stopped his heart for a moment. Sarada was completely exposed, with a stunning figure befitting her family name. Her eyes began to flutter open, but she was dazed. "Naruto…sama." Trying his best to overcome the shock, he approached her and picked her up, she had a scar on the back of her head. "Sarada, you're bleeding. Are you alright?" He said, trying to tame his voice. Her skin was so soft and distracting…

He laid her gently onto the master bed, taking in the sight of her body one more time before placing a blanket over her.

 _What should I do…I can't call Sakura over, she would kill me..Wait, what am I thinking! I can't be feeling this way over, over some kid. But…I guess she's not any kid, she is the epitome of Sasuke and Sakura, both people I loved, and now…Oh man, this isn't good._ He remembered her soft beautiful body, and those eyes, without her glasses, she had those stunning Uchiha eyes. He felt himself getting warm in his stomach. This really, really isn't good…

"Nanadaime?" Sarada mumbled, squirming a bit to try and sit up. "What..what happened?"

"Sarada, don't get up, you hit your head pretty hard." He said, Sarada felt the gash on the back of her head, with blood staining her ivory fingertips. Naruto grabbed a cloth, and brought it to the back of her head. "There you go, are you alright?" He said softly, trying not to realize how close he was getting to her.

But she noticed. Her heart began beating furiously, and she was still dizzy from the fall. "Nanadaime…" She brought her hand to cup his. "I…I.." Naruto's eyes were locked with the young Uchiha's glimmering onyx eyes. The temptation was great. _What am I doing…This isn't right._

Sarada felt herself getting warm all over, the piercing blue eyes boring into her own were hypnotizing. "Please…Nanadaime-sama."

"Sarada…" Naruto tried to protest, but she lifted herself to meet his lips. His strong hand still on her head, he was unable to resist the pressure coming from her. She began to lay back down, pulling him on top of her. 'Naruto'

Naruto gasped with the thought of Hinata's voice. "Sarada. Stop." He pulled away from her, climbing off of her barely covered figure, stepping away from the bed. "This isn't right, you're just a kid!"

"I'm not a child!" She yelled, her eyes began watering, and she struggled to get herself off the bed.

"Sarada, you're still injured, just slow down." He said in a calming tone.

"I'm fine! Stop trying to be like my father!" She cried, stumbling out of the bed.

"Sarada…" She was standing before him now, fully nude, tears christening her lovely face. "You're right, I'm not your dad. And you're not a child anymore."

He took off his cape and handed it to her, instead of putting it around her. He looked her in the eye with a serious expression, and began to walk out of the room. "Nanadai-"

"Sarada. Just call me Naruto."

Sarada walked herself home that night, she felt embarrassed, but it seemed for a moment, that the Hoka-…that Naruto, was actually taking her seriously. _I should apologize to him, I did act like a child._

"Welcome Sarada." Naruto said rather sternly. When she walked in the room, she saw that Chouchou was there as well. "Sarada! Hey girl!"

"Chouchou, what are you doing here?" Sarada said in a surprised tone.

"I'm here to babysit this little cutie!" Chouchou said, Himawari was pinching her chubby arms, repeating her name like a song. Sarada was shocked.

"Sarada, you're going to accompany me today." Naruto said, "Are you ready to go? I don't have a lot of time to waste."

"Y-yes sir!" She said, her cheeks flushed. She felt embarrassed, what could he possibly want from her?

"Let's go then." He said, and they took off into the village.

"Where are we going, Nanadaime?" Sarada said curiously.

"Don't ask questions Sarada. Just follow orders." Sarada was peeved by his tone. "And I told you already, call me Naruto."

"Here we are." Naruto said.

"This is…" Sarada was surprised, they were in a bad part of town. "Why are we here?"

"I didn't know this place even existed when I was your age, most children are kept away from here." He looked at her seriously. "But you, Sarada Uchiha, are no child, correct?" He said, almost mocking her. She gulped, and tried to rouse up courage.

Nearby was a shady hotel, Naruto explained that the owner owed many debts to great ninja, himself being no exception. "I'm sure he would overlook a married man like myself escorting a young woman like you here."

"N-Naruto-sama…" Sarada flushed.

"What do you say, Sarada?" Sarada felt her body shaking. "You're an adult now, so you can make these kinds of decisions, right?"

Be brave Sarada. This…This is wrong, isn't it? He wouldn't actually go through with this, would he? No way, it's just some lesson, he's trying to trick me.

"That's right, Naruto.." Her voice was still shaking somewhat, but she had gained some sass, and was taking him up on his challenge.

Naruto's eyes widened. _This infuriating child…_

He grabbed her wrist, and they gets room in the terribly shady hotel, strung around with drug dealers, and violent dangerous looking rogues.

Naruto slammed the door behind them. "Well, what are you waiting for." He said, removing his jacket.

She smirked, sweat falling from her brow.

Naruto smirked back, 'this kid, any moment now she'll stop.'

Sarada, with shaking fingers, began unbuttoning her top, hesitating.

"Unless this is not what you really want." Naruto said, but his tone only egged her on, despite his true intentions.

"Hnn..It is." She said flatly, and began removing her clothes at a faster pace. "I think it's what you want too, Naruto-sama."

Naruto looked surprised, and now he was sweating. 'Shit, what if she's right…She's so much like Sasuke, and Sakura, but she's also unique and beautiful.' Naruto could forget how close he was to her before, how badly he wanted her.

This time, she walked up to him, and placed her hands on his chest as they embraced, confused and overwhelmed with desire.

"Sarada…enough, this is going too far."

"Even now, you're just trying to teach me a lesson, like you're my dad. But you're not, forget about helping me, I already told you, I'm not a child!"

"You're young enough to be my daughter!"

"But I'm not!" She pushed herself up against him, still wearing undergarments, feeling his member against her stomach. "Please, Naruto-sama. Please, treat me like a woman, that's all I want…Please." She looked up at him with those eyes, longing, luring him in.

"Sarada…" He pulled her into a kiss, grasping the small of her back, cupping her neck.

He spun her around, pushing her up against the wall, feeling up her young supple body. She moaned against him, his leg pressing against he inner thigh, spreading her.

"Naruto-sama." She cooed, pulling at his shirt. He was growing impatient, and pushed her onto the bed. Her heart was racing, and the pace at which things were moving began to scare her.

"N-naruto…" Sarada said nervously, his eyes had begun to change color. They were no longer a deep blue, and had shifted to a red hue. "W-what?"

Naruto's sexual prowess lowered his guard, and allowed Kyuubi chakra to leak.

He tore off her underwear, pulling off his shirt, and hovering over her with his pants loosened, revealing his member. He still had soft features, and looked at her lovingly, but there was undeniable lust behind them.

"Sarada, I'm going to take you."

"Na-n-nanadai…I don't…" He was too far invested, and could no longer resist the young supple body beneath him. Sarada had begun to change her mind.

Suddenly he felt young again, it took him back to his first time, as a teenager. Nostalgia overwhelmed him, she was like a drug and he was losing himself in the moment.

She let out a shriek as he pushed himself into her body, and completely lost his mind at the sensation. It was painful at first, but the rhythm of the movement qualmed the throbbing rawness of her untouched walls, and she began to feel a euphoric sensation. She moaned with each thrust, and it seemed to last for hours. In reality, it was over in a matter of minutes, and Sarada immedietly passed out.

The next morning she woke up in her room, with a bandage on her head, confused, and throbbing between her legs.

Sakura came in with a tray, breakfast neatly laid out on top. "Good morning dear! How are you feeling?"

Sarada didn't know what to say, she still felt in shock, did her mom know? _She couldn't... Naruto..I mean...the Seventh...he wouldn't..._

"Naruto-kun told me all about the mission, do you remember anything? You hit your head pretty hard apparently." Sakura said in a questioning tone. "Though, I took a look at you...and your head looked fine..."

Sarada's cheeks flushed, she still couldn't think of anything to say, and began to sweat.

"Well you sure are acting strange, maybe you really did hit your head?!" Sakura put the breakfast tray down.

Sarada looked out the window, droning out the sound of her mother, focused on the soarness between her legs, hearing Naruto panting in her ears. She could faintly remember him whispering her name, just as she passed out, still naked in his arms...


End file.
